Friends
by R. U. Sirius
Summary: I feel like such an arse..I actually posted without spell check


_A/K - AK..I can't believe it..I've actually written a song fic..I swore I would never write one of these, but I did anyway, so here it is..never done one these before...so I'm going to start writing poems..what has become of me._

_Disclaimer - The idea of Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings and associates ..and the song is owned by...oh shoot, I have no clue. its' the Song, 'That's what friends are for' ...someone must know who's it by..oh well, stupid me. I always hated this song. Always made me cry, still does. Don't know why I'm making it into a song fic then. It makes me cry just like that New Graduation song. I hate that song. And the thing is, it's so true. I guess you won't understand this type of thing till you go through it yourself>_

**Friends**

_And I never thought I`d feel this way_   
_And as far as I`m concerned_   
_I`m glad I got the chance to say_   
_That I do believe I love you_   
_And if I should ever go away,_   
_Well, then close your eyes and try,_   
_To feel the way we do today,_   
_And then if you can remember,_

The three of them hurried through the barrier, landing in the muggle world again. They stood around in silence. It was the end of the seventh year, and they would never be able to experience that again. They stood there, off to the side, watching the rest of the students go find their families. Ron could see his parents over with Ginny, he didn't want to go to them, not yet anyway. Hermione say her parents waiting by the car, and her, like Ron, didn't want to leave, not yet anyway. Harry could see the Dursleys car on the corner of the street. They were responsible for him till her turned 18, and then after that he was on his own. A little more then a month, he was sure he could find and job in that amount of time. He was Harry Potter after all. They just stood there, making a picture of this moment in their memory. Friends forever in their mind. 

_Keep smiling, keep shining,_   
_Knowing you can always count on me,_   
_for sure, that`s what friends are for,_   
_For good times, and bad times,_   
_I`ll be on your side forevermore,_   
_That`s what friends are for._

Hermione saw her parents motion to her, and so this was it. " I better go guys, my parents are waiting." 

"I guess I'll be seeing you then" Ron said, shifting from one foot to another. 

"Yeap, it's been a great seven years." 

"That's right" 

"Bye" She said, giving both of them a kiss on the check. "Keep in touch." her voice starting to crack. She hurried off to her parents as fast as she could, not looking back. She didn't want them to see her cry. She always knew this day would come, but why did it have to come so soon. It wasn't like she would never see them again. But it wouldn't be the same as being with them twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. They were her best friends 

_Well, you came and opened me_   
_And now there`s so much more I see_   
_And so by the way, I thank you_   
_And then for the times we`re apart,_   
_Well, then close your eyes and know_   
_These words are coming from my heart_   
_And then if you can remember,_

Harry watched her go, remembered all the times they had had as friends through the years. All the things they had learned, not in school, but about each other, about life. All the little things. Like how it's hard to hate someone after they save your life from a troll, and even if someone says they know what they are doing, they don't always. He prayed they could keep in touch over the years. It would be a pity to let this friendship go to waste. He knew they would always be going their seperate ways soon. Is this what their seven years had come to, just this one moment in time. One blink on the timeline of obscurity. All the Transfiguration homework, all the potion lessons, all the quiddtich games, all the times they broke the rules, what did it matter now. Ten years from now no one was going to turn to him and say, hey, that's the boy who got a hundred percent on his charms homework his third year. In the long run, it was honestly pointless. As they always say, its the first day of your entire life. But at least they had friends.

_Keep smiling, keep shining,_   
_Knowing you can always count on me,_   
_For sure, that`s what friends are for,_   
_For good times, and bad times,_   
_I`ll be on your side forevermore,_   
_That`s what friends are for,_

Ron stood there, moving between feet, watching his friend leave. He knew him parents were waiting for him, but they could wait a little bit longer, couldn't they. They stood there in silence, the rest of the station clearing out. Finally Ginny came over, 

"Ron, Mum said we have to go." 

"Right, tell her I'll be right there" He said softly. 

"All right" she replied, glancing at the two boys, and then walking off. Things certainly were going to be different at school next year without them. 

"I guess I have to go" Ron said, turning to Harry. 

"I guess " 

"You going to be all right ?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for asking through" His eyes not moving from the direction Hermione has left in. 

"I guess I'll see you whenever" Harry finally glanced at him. 

"Yeap, and as Hermione said, it's been a great seven years." 

"Yes, and at least we'll always be friends." 

_Keep smiling, keep shining,_   
_Knowing you can always count on me,_   
_For sure, that`s what friends are for,_   
_For good times, and bad times,_   
_I`ll be on your side forevermore,_   
_That`s what friends are for,_

A/N wipes her eyes> Yes, I know, it's crappy...but I couldn't help myself...and now I'm all depressed wanders off> 


End file.
